What Love Does
by Christy Matthews
Summary: Anastasia Graceton is a witch with a secret. She is a half blood and now she is off to Hogwarts, into a world her mother has kept her from her whole life. And who could blame her, after all not many people forgot what her father did and who he was


What Love Does

**DISCLAIMER: This story is based off the events created by J.K. Rowling. Anything that is from the Harry Potter books is rightfully hers. I am not trying to take credit for those things, just the ones I thought up of, not Diagon Alley, or Hogwarts, or Harry Potter, but the story of Anastasia Graceton, the character I created in my own time and most of the events that she goes through are my own ideas**

"I don't know what I had ever seen in a filthy little mudblood like you"

Anastasia could just imagine her father saying this to her mother. As she excitedly reads her letter with her mom, she also worries someone will find out her secret. The letter said that Dumbledore would be escorting them, or just Anastasia if that was preferred, to Diagon Alley. Anastasia's mother had not been to the wizarding world for many years, not since Tom left.

"I don't think I'll be coming with you," her mother says

Anastasia nods, "I understand mother" as she gets up from the table, "Do you think I should tell Dumbledore about speaking parseltongue?" Last summer, Anastasia's mother had realized her daughter could talk to snakes after catching Anastasia talking a snake out of eating a field mouse by giving it a piece of steak. The snake was now her pet and lived in a glass case that sat under a heat lamp. She usually let him out for sometime during the day and he always returned. She had named him Inigan

"I'm sure he already knows" she replies with a smile, turning back to the stove, "He is exceptionally bright"

Anastasia nods again, resuming washing dishes as she asks, "How will we pay for the supplies?"

"Well, a long time ago, the year before you were born, right after we got out of Hogwarts, Tom and I put our wizarding money together, in the Gringotts, the bank in Diagon Alley, and I was in charge of the key. After Tom left, he didn't ask for the key back. Maybe he forgot or.." her mother trails off. Anastasia was quite used to this as her mother was often overcome with memories. She washed quietly, waiting for her to come back to reality.

"Anyhow, after Tom left, I came back to the Muggle world and gave the key to Dumbledore. He should still have, it should still be enough for you through your years at Hogwarts. Dinner's ready, set the table please." Anastasia hurried to set the table, eating quietly and thinking of what new things will happen in Diagon Alley. It was July 30; Dumbledore would be coming to take her there the next day. Her mother takes her old pet owl to the window with a letter that said

Dear Dumbledore,

Anastasia, of course, is attending Hogwarts. She will be ready tomorrow morning for you to pick her up. I will be opening the floo for the day, or if you prefer to apparate here, but I must ask you not to apparate with her because she will not enjoy the sensation. I trust you still have the key to the vault.

Thank you in advance,

Maria Graceton

She rolls up the piece of paper, gives it to the owl and says quietly, "Take this to Dumbledore" and it flies out the window.

"Mother?" Anastasia was curious. Her mother had never ever sent a letter with Duweld, "Why have we got an owl if we've been staying away from the wizarding world? Why did you buy one?" Her mother had had Duweld for as long as Anastasia could remember, but she must have bought her, owls don't just fly up to people.

She turns around and says, "We…I mean I didn't buy it, if that is what you're asking. Tom had a girl owl and I had a boy. They would stay together in that big cage we got rid of last year, do you remember?"

"Yes" Anastasia nods, recalling how her and her mother had cleaned out the shed in the backyard last year and there was an extremely big cage that they had thrown out among other things.

"Well they stayed together in that and that's how Duweld was born. Both the parent owls died, right before Tom…." Her mother's eyes tear up and Anastasia rushes to hug her, 'Don't cry mother, we're all right"

"I think it's time for bed Anastasia," her mother says quietly, quickly wiping her cheeks, "Big day tomorrow"

Anastasia nods and gives her mother a quick kiss on the cheek, going up to her room. She was glad she had been given her mother's maiden name, Graceton, because then she didn't have to explain why her last name was Riddle to the other kids she knew she'd meet at Hogwarts. She still couldn't believe her mother referred to her father as Tom, when the rest of their world referred to him as Voldemort

-The Next Day | July 31-

Maria had woken Anastasia up early to dress her in nice clothes, unlike the sweatpants and hoodies she usually wears. Her hair is done and they are in the kitchen when they hear a *pop* in the living room. "Care for some eggs, Dumbledore?" her mother calls

"Yes please" an elderly man steps into the kitchen, smiling

"Mother?" Anastasia is a bit confused, "Where did this man come from?"

"He apparated here dear, you know, magically appearing" her mother spoons some eggs onto a plate.

Anastasia's eyes light up. Her mother rarely did any magic and Anastasia was eager to learn, "Do I get to try apparating?"

"Of course not! It's advanced magic; you need a license for it, like you need to drive a car. Anyways, most people get sick from doing it. You'll be using the floo, the fireplace. I trust you got my letter Dumbledore"

Anastasia looks around and realizes Duweld is sleeping in her cage, explaining the lack of outrage at Dumbledore's sudden appearance.

"Yes, dear, I did. I had been hoping you would join us. Hagrid is going to be there today. I'm sure you would remember him." Dumbledore is wearing robes, long ones that reached the floor and they were navy blue and his long white beard is straight, as was his long gray hair that lay under the cap he wore. His half-moon glasses lay on his nose and his eyes had a twinkle in them that made him seem like a trustworthy person.

"Oh that big, sweet, dear. But I think it best for me to stay home" her mother hands him the plate with steaming eggs and bacon.

"Thank you" Dumbledore smiles at her as he eats the breakfast, "We've missed you, my dear"

"I can't go back Dumbledore, especially not after Tom…they would never forgive me" she shakes her head quickly, washing a pan in the sink

"You?" Anastasia's confused again, but angry this time, "What he did was not your fault, how can anyone blame you?" Anastasia was not fully aware of his father's actions, her mother never told her, but she did know he became a bad man after he left, that he did many bad things, and that he died doing them. Her mother told her that around the time Anastasia began showing signs of having magic. From what she knew, Anastasia could not see how anyone could blame her mother. He left of his own free will. Maria had tried to make him stay but it just made her angrier.

"Hush Anastasia!" her mother says firmly, but Dumbledore shakes his head, swallowing his eggs, "The child has a point, does she know?"

"Of course not, there isn't an adult that can carry that burden, let alone a child. When I think of that poor little boy….of course I can blame myself, if I hadn't been so reckless, if I had been a bit more careful, I would still have the Tom Riddle I loved, that poor, poor boy would have parents, and many other people wouldn't have died. Ultimately, I am to blame" Her mother starts sobbing, standing at the sink and Anastasia hugs her and Dumbledore has her sit down at the table, gives her a handkerchief, and rubs her back, "There, there dear, it will all be all right" and she calms down, gets up, and goes to the 'Magic Cupboard', which is in the floor of the kitchen, under a mat, and gets a jar of green powder. She sniffles, beginning to smile and gives it to Dumbledore, "I think it only right you teach her the first magic she'll do, since you taught me the first magic I did"

Dumbledore nods and takes the jar, "I would be honored to" and they walk to the living room, "Anastasia, I want you to take a bit of this powder, just hold it" she nods and takes a bit of it in her hand as Dumbledore explains how it's done, "You must stand in the fireplace and throw the floo dust down while you yell your destination. You must say it very clearly, or you may end up in the wrong spot."

Anastasia nods and watches Dumbledore set the jar down on the mantle of the fireplace, wave good bye to her mother, 'See you soon dear' and stands in the fireplace, "DIAGON ALLEY" throws down the floo dust in a puff of green smoke is gone.

"Have a wonderful time dear, you may even get a present" her mother smiles a secretive smile at her that makes Anastasia suspicious, "What's going on mother?"

"Don't worry, go, Dumbledore's waiting!' her mother urges her, using the 'shoo' gesture

Anastasia sighs and steps into the fireplace, closes her eyes, shouts, "DIAGON ALLEY" while throwing the dust down and is jerked up into the fireplace, in a whoosh and is dropped again, coughing as a hand helps her up as her eyes are still closed, "About time my dear, I thought you had gone to the wrong place"

Anastasia blinks quickly, rubbing the dust out of her eyes and standing up, with Dumbledore's help. She wipes the soot off her jeans and looks around. Most of the people are crowded around a giant man and a little boy. The giant man looks over and smiles at us as everyone is talking to the boy. The boy had strange glasses, which were broken in several places and held together by tape, and mess hair as well as green eyes. Anastasia could just make out a scar on his forehead. She looks up at Dumbledore, who nods at the man and leads Anastasia out the back, "Come now, we have so much to do today." Dumbledore takes his wand out and starts tapping the bricks and Anastasia asks, "Who was that man, sir?"

"Oh that was Hagrid. He works at the school as the gamekeeper. He cares for all the magical creatures and whatnot"

Anastasia nods and Dumbledore finishes the tapping on the wall and it starts to open up, the bricks folding into each other to make a doorway.

"Wow," Anastasia is amazed at all the people in the square, the hustle and bustle of the shoppers, the shouts of greetings between them occasionally. She spots a shop the sold owls, toads, cats, and other pets, with a very stern looking owl standing on a perch outside of the shop's door. There is Apothecary next to that and you could see people inside weighing items and haggling over what is probably the price. There were crates outside with items in it that seemed to be moving. Anastasia was looking around so fast that she almost hit her head on the brick wall that had closed up behind them.

"Careful, now come along dear, we must go to Gringotts and get your money before we get ahead of ourselves." Dumbledore slowly guides her through the crowds, which part easily for him and he gets a respectful nod from everyone. They reach the first set of bronze doors, where there is a small clever looking creature in a red and gold uniform. He gives them a respectful bow as he opens the door for them, where there is a second set of silver doors, "Sir, what was that outside?"

"Oh that was a goblin dear, they run Gringotts" he explains patiently. Anastasia nods and notices a small poem engraved in the doors,

'_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there'_

Anastasia shudders at the meaning of the poem, imagining torture chambers and horrible deaths. When they are bowed in by two more uniformed goblins, Anastasia is again in awe at the magnificence of the marble hall. There were at least 50 counters, behind each was a goblin. Some of the goblins were weighing out rubies or other precious gems and Anastasia would not help but stare as she and Dumbledore walked past.

"Good morning, we are here to take money out of Ms. Anastasia Graceton's vault" Dumbledore says politely to a goblin behind an empty counter.

"Sir, I think you mean my mother's vault," Anastasia whispers

"No dear, your mother put the vault under your name once you were born; she plans to stay away from the wizarding world as long as she can." Dumbledore gets a sad look on his face as he glances down at her and says that and says that. The goblin clears his throat and holds out his hand, "The key, please?"

Dumbledore takes a small key out of his robe pocket and hands it to the goblin, who inspects it and nods, "Very well sir, I will take you down to the vault, follow me please"

The goblin, whose placard sitting on the counter read Grillion, takes them to a big door and opens it, revealing a stone passage that sloped downwards, with tunnels and multiple rails going in different directions. There are carts on each rail and he opens the door to one the carts and waits for them to climb in and closes the door behind them.

"I suggest that you brace yourself" Dumbledore says quickly as the cart starts moving, gaining speed at a rather fast pace. Anastasia's hair is whipping in all directions and she grips the side of the cart with both hands, her teeth set together, her lips being parted by the wind as they go through the different tunnels and make numerous turns finally coming to a stop, so quickly she is almost thrown forward into Grillion. He gets out and holds the door open again for them to get out. He takes the key and steps up to the door, unlocking it. There are a lot of clicks and the door pops open, red smoke billowing out and once it clears, you see what's inside. There are three different kinds of coins, gold, silver, and bronze. Dumbledore steps in and explains each to her, "The gold coins are Galleons. The silver are Sickles. Seventeen of these make up a Galleon. The little bronze ones are called Knuts, and twenty-nine of them make up a Sickle. Now, since there is quite a fortune here, you're going to take what you need. You may want to take a bag" Dumbledore smiles at her and gives her a cloth bag, which they quickly fill with a few handfuls of each coin, adding a considerable amount of weight.

"Now, thank you Grillion, we are finished" Dumbledore nods to him and Grillion gives him back the key as they climb in the cart again. Anastasia holds her breath as they speed up and when they get up to the ground level, they thank Grillion and make their way outside


End file.
